Team AToons: Mew Adventure
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Team AToons are back and better then ever! This time it's Mew Mew Style and this time it's Alyssa's fear from the past is after her while Erin is being on the run for her enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Mew Mew Beginning

**Team AToons: Mew Adeventure**

**Chapter 1**

**Mew Mew Beginning**

At Cafe' Mew Mew, Erin, who has her hair in a high ponytail and wearing her brown maid outfit with pink bow, socks, and laces on her black shoes, was writing up the orders. Alyssa, who has her hair down and wearing her orange maid outfit with a red bow, socks, and laces on her black shoes, was giving the orders. The Mew Mews did the same thing, except Corina.

"Alyssa, ever get the feeling Corina's lazy?" Erin asked, walking pass Alyssa.

"Sorta." Alyssa answered, walking pass each other again.

"Yeah, sorta."

"Uh-huh."

At early evening, everyone was cleaning up the store.

"What a hard day it was for us." Corina sighed.

Zoey got made as she went to her. "What do you mean us? You didn't do anything but drink your afternoon tea all the time."

"True but I did work once."

"Yeah, once your cutey boyfriend first came here!"

As Corina and Zoey argue, Bridget just laughed nervously while Renee and Kikki watched and Erin and Alyssa had tear drop on their heads and they sighed with a cloud out of their mouth. As the Mew Mews left for the day, their was a knock on the door so Bridget went to the door and open it.

"I'm sorry but we are closed." Bridget smiled.

"Why close now, when you want to fight now!" a voice that sound like a commercal.

Bridget open her eyes but then she got hit by water and she scream as she hits the water. The others look and saw Bridget soak and was covered by the tables and chairs. They look and Erin and Alyssa gasp to see the Luquidator... along with Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quakerjack.

"Oh great. It's the winged monkeys." Erin joked.

"What are they doing here?" Alyssa asked.

"I think they here for us."

"Again?"

"Yep."

The other Mew Mews came, saw the four villains, and were confused.

"Before this get more confusing let's introduce." Erin said. "Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee. Bushroot, Luquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack."

"Bushroot, Luquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack. Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee." Alyssa finished.

"They are the Fearsome Five, but since there's four of them that makes the Fearsome Four. They are lead by NegaDuck." Erin explained. "Alyssa's enemy she told us about."

"Those are the Fearsome Five?" Kikki asked. "They don't look Fearsome to me."

"Then take this kid!" Megavolt shouted.

He blasted electricty at her which made her shock but not killed. Kikki looked goofy looking and fell on the ground.

"That's it!" Zoey said. "Power Pendant..." But she was cut off by teeth chomping on her. She begins to scream in pain.

Corina and Renee were about to transform but they got trap by Bushroot's plants. Erin and Alyssa were the only Mew Mews not hurt or trapped.

"Power Pendant Mewa-" But Erin's mouth was covered by Alyssa. "We can't not yet."

They saw lighting and they dodged it. Luquidator was about to splash them but Erin stop him. After a few fights and dodges Erin and Alyssa flipped to the other side and panted.

"Yeah, Alyssa. NOT YET!" Erin repeated.

"That's right. Not yet." a familiar deep voice called.

"NegaDuck!" Erin and Alyssa called.

The four villains move to reveal NegaDuck. Erin and Alyssa glare at him while the Mew Mews were confused of who that duck is.

"And let me guess, "he's" here too." Erin said, suggest her enemy was here too.

"No, but he did send me a message for you." NegaDuck said. "He wants to see you again and--" But he got cut by Erin. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. To be a part of my collection and be laminated in plastic forever because I'm so evil and your all mine and blah, blah, blah. I GET THE WHOLE THING ALREADY!!"

Everyone was quiet until the silience broke by NegaDuck. "(Gasp) But that's not all, one more message for Alyssa. Two fearsome friends of her is after her and they want to face her and Erin at the same time."

"So all this time you guys attacked us and you just came to GIVE ME AND ALYSSA A MESSAGE?!" Erin shouted, angerily.

"Not really." NegaDuck answered.

He got out his chainsaw and he was about to rip Erin into to two but she dodges it. Alyssa just threw a chair at him. Erin begins to put a rope around the others and NegaDuck and tied them up.

"Care to kick dance?" Erin asked, politily.

"Why, yes." Alyssa replied.

Erin and Alyssa begin to waltz until Erin picked up Alyssa as she spins her until they hit the Fearsome Five out the door into the sky, screaming.

* * *

Later, Erin helped out Bridget and Kikki while Alyssa got the teeth and plants off of Zoey, Corina, and Renee.

"Okay, can you two explain to us about all this?" Zoey asked.

Erin and Alyssa smiled sheepishly as they begin their stories.

After the stories the Mew Mews were a little shocked and impress about them.

"So all this time you guys have enemies of yours and never told anyone else?" Renee said.

"No one wouldn't believe us." Erin said.

"I mean who would think a duck from the NegaVerse be my enemy." Alyssa chuckled.

"And who would think that a toon with pencils four fingers which he's actually a human be my enemy also." Erin laughed.

"Well we coulda understand." Zoey said.

Corina just sips her tea which got Erin now annoying.

"So Corina did you think this was interset or boring to you?" Erin asked.

"I don't think so I mean a pencil fingers for a toon doesn't sound real to me." Corina said.

"Don't believe me?" Erin asked.

Erin got out something out of her backpack and revealed the glove with pencils on the fingers which got the girls shocked even Corina.

"Now you were saying, Miss I think Erin is a Lying?" Erin mocked.

"Okay, fine." Corina said, in a grouchy way.

"But I don't get it. You guys never told us about them before." Renee said.

"No one else wouldn't believe us." Alyssa answered.

"Why don't we help you out, I mean Erin said she has team mates on a quest again but can we come with you?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, Erin can they?" Alyssa asked.

Erin wasn't sure, she hasn't took the Mew Mews on a quest with her team before and worries they would get hurt or killed but they're the Mew Mews they beaten Predacites and the Cyncilons. Erin keeps thinking until she finally spoke.

"Okay, but what about Elliot, your parents and the bad guys?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Renee answered.

"Okay, but we're gonna pick up three..." Erin said.

"Three companies?" Bridget wondered.

"Three dragons." Alyssa corrected.

"You mean..." Zoey said.

"Yep, the dragon worlds' most bravest dragons." Erin said.

* * *

At a temple, a boy with black hair with green strikes, black eyes, and wears a red jacket, blue shorts, white socks, and black shoes, was being thrown out of it and landed on the ground. He was thrown out because he messed it up again.

"Jake Long, we try to tell you not to break any magical items but you can't even listen. Come back if you not clusmy anymore." said a dragon name Dragun.

Then a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and wears black clothing along with a young man came to him and pick Jake up. They are Shelby and Jose.

"Man, Jake we don't like you to get into any more trouble. It's bad for me and Jose." Shelby said.

"Well, next time I won't besides I'm the American Dragon." Jake said.

"Yeah, but please becareful next time." Jose said.

They all turn into dragons and flew around the dragon place. Shelby saw something and she was about to go find out until she saw Erin, in her African Wild Dog Mew Mew form, smiling.

"Erin!" Shelby exclaimed.

Shelby picked Erin up, which she yelped, and hugged her.

"Whatta you doing here?" Shelby asked.

Jose and Jake caught up to her and saw Erin as Shelby puts her down.

"I came to find you three for my team quest with some my Mew Mews." Erin answered.

"Another one with us?" Jake asked.

"This time yes because I never tell you guys about the last two ones." Erin said.

"Well, in your case I'll go." Jose said.

"Sign me in." Jake agreed.

"When do we go?" Shelby asked.

"Tonight." Erin answered.

* * *

Later that night, Erin was outside with Alyssa, her and Alyssa's horse, Rider and Cassandra, as Tails, Mina, Big the Cat, Bonkers, and Merrick came out from the other side and Shelby, Jose, and Jake flew down. Erin looks and sees the Mew Mews coming and they went in a carriage. The dragons begin to drove the carriage while Erin and Alyssa got on their horses with Tails and Bonkers on Erin's back and Merrick and Mina on Alyssa's back while Big walk with Froggy in his pocket sleeping. Their quest has begun.


	2. 2: Mirage and Cluny the Scourge

**Chapter 2**

**Mirage and Cluny the Scourge**

The next night, the team was sleeping in a cottage. Alyssa woke up all the sudden which woke Erin up a little.

"Erin, I have the goosebumps." Alyssa said.

"The goosebumps?" Erin wondered.

"Someone is here to kill me."

"Who?"

That's when something came in front of Erin which was a boy Erin knew... Sha.

"Sha?" Erin wondered.

"Don't fall for it, it's an illusion!" Alyssa yelled.

That's when Erin begins to touch his hand but he threw her to the wall. She got up with stars around her head and a goofy face but she shakes her head with a weird sound. The illusion turns into a cat woman which was familiar to both Alyssa and Erin.

"Mirage!/?" Erin and Alyssa called.

"Hello you two." Mirage chuckled.

Alyssa got up and ran but Mirage stops and frozen her.

"I can't move." Alyssa said.

Erin got up and was about to attack but Mirage hits her into the wall again. The others woke up and Renee saw Erin hurt.

"Back off!" Renee called.

Mirage saw Renee standing their not happy. Renee got her pendant out and turns into her Mew Mew form. After that she uses her Purple Dagger and attack her which made her fell on the ground. Renee picks Erin up and dusted her.

"You alright?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Erin answered.

Mirage got up and was about to attack but Renee grabbed Erin and jumped out of the way. Renee attacks again and hit Mirage's face.

"Your gonna regret that!" Mirage growled.

She uses her power to squeeze Alyssa but then Mina pushed Alyssa out of the way. Mirage growled in anger as she said, "You haven't seen the last of me and I will get you Alyssa.". She then vanished. Alyssa coughs as Mina helps her out.

"Thanks for helping me... sister." Alyssa said.

Mina smiles and hugs her making the others smiling.

That moring, everyone was on the road again. to Erin she was still sleepy and we can see her black marks uder her eyes, blood cracks on her eyes, and her hair messy.

"What's wrong with you Erin? You look bumped." Renee said.

"I didn't sleep well." Erin answered, sleeply.

That's when Erin fell off the horse and fell asleep. Bridget and Kikki picked her up and put her in the carriage to sleep. Renee went to walk with Rider since Erin is sleeping. At late afternoon, Erin finally woke up and saw her friends sitting at a campfire.

"Man, that was a good nap." Erin said, happily.

That's when she got out of the carriage and stretch. She went to the fire and sat next to Bridget and Kikki. Alyssa was picking up some fire wood until she heard noises. She looks around but nothing so she shrugs and leaves. Suddenly, she was tripped over which the logs rolled over to Bonkers but he jumps on them and rolls on them.

"Whooooaaaa!" Bonkers screamed.

He finally stops and lands on the ground hard. Alyssa gets up and saw someone familiar again. It was Cluny the Scourge. Erin saw him and looks confused.

"Who's he?" Erin asked.

"He's Cluny the Scourge!" Alyssa answered.

"Never heard of him." Erin said.

That's when Erin almost got whipped but she dodges it.

"Hey, watch it!" Erin snapped.

"Sorry." Cluny said, slyly. "Now for Alyssa."

He was gonna attack Alyssa but Tails swoop her out of the way. Erin uses her wand and chanted, "WaterMoon Ice Blaster!". That's when water begins to soak up the rat up. She then uses her ice powers to frozen him and kick the ice block high and far away.

"And let me catch you hurtin' my friend and I'll skin yah alive!" Erin yelled.

"That's disgusting." Corina said, disgust.

"Thank you Tails." Alyssa said, hugging him.

"Like I said, I always will help you out like Erin." Tails said.

Erin smiles and so did the others. Later the others were now sleeping in a wind mill. Erin is still awake on the highest floor looking at the wind mill moving and the moon.

"So that's what NegaDuck met to Alyssa." Erin told to herself. "But I don't get it my enemy hasn't done anything yet. Maybe I should go back to sleep. After all us dog Mew Mews needs some rest don't we?" Erin giggled then yawned.

"Am I inturpting something?" Renee's voice said.

Erin looks up with one eye blink and she saw Renee, in a white sleeping short sleeve shirt and shorts with flowers and half of her was in buns while the rest is down, standing near a plank.

"No, no, not at all Renee." Erin said.

"I'm just seeing how you doing." Renee smiled.

Erin saw Renee smiling like she's nice. Erin never seen Renee smile like that when she first meet her. That's when a song came in quietly.

**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

"Say Erin, I kinda heard of what you say. How come you told me that you hate him so much like kids hate brocoili." Renee said.

"Well, he just gives me the creeps and he try to make my dad into plastic." Erin said, then she was about to cry. "Why am I crying for? Oh wait, I remember I was little when he had him I was weakling. I couldn't help him until we were both saved."

**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

Renee looks sad but she bent down and picks Erin's face towards her.

"Erin, your not." Renee said. "You are a hero. When you were little, you said weren't brave and stuff but you were at heart you just didn't show it. Besides you have friends to help you including me."

Erin smiles as she wipes her tears.

"Maybe we can Best Friends." Erin suggest.

"Good idea." Renee smiles.

"Thanks Rei... I mean Renee."

"You can call me Rei if you want."

**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

Erin never seen this side of Renee before as she begins to smile and have her eyes gleaming. She places her head on Renee's lap. Renee was shock but smiles. Erin smiles but then she feels so sad as she begins to cry on Renee. Renee rubs Erin's head.

_"Your a true friend..." _Erin whispered.

Renee couldn't help but smile knowing that she loved her not just as a true friend or best friend but a sister.

**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend**

After the song ended, Renee saw Erin was sleeping. She puts her on her bed and covers her up. Renee begins to go back to sleep as she walks away. When Erin is a sleep, she had no idea that a robot looking bug watched her from the windmill window.


	3. Chapter 3: Erin's Worst Dream

**Chapter 3**

**Erin's Worst Dream**

When Erin was still sleeping, she moves around and makes moaning noises.

_In Erin's Dream_

We Erin and Zoey walking near a sewage plant which looks like were Dren got his bacteria predictes before.

"I'm sorry Zoey. But this is the short cut back to the others." Erin said.

"It's okay, I mean we can avoid the smell as we keep walking." Zoey respond.

That's when Mini Mew came out saying, "Alien alert! Alien alert!". Erin smells something and then she growls.

"Erin, Mini Mew, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Hello, ladies." a familiar voice called.

Suddenly, Dren teleported right in front of the girls and Mini Mew.

"Dren, what do you think your doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Just a little visit but I came with some two predacites for you and Erin." Dren smirked.

"That's it! Zoey, let's transform!" Erin cried.

"Right!" Zoey agreed.

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphasis" They both called. They both transform into their Mew Mew forms.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" Zoey and Erin shouted.

They got out their weapons and were getting ready to fight.

Dren just laugh. "Sorry, but this is just for me and my kitty." Dren begins to infuse two jellyfish-like infusers into the sewage. Suddenly, two monsters; one was the bacteria but it was green and one was a tapeworm.

"Yuck! Nasty!" Erin scream, in disgust.

"Go Bacteriaum get her!" Dren called.

The bacteria was heading towards Erin. She tries to use her bo staff but it got hit and the bacteria got on her to the ground. Zoey gasp in horror.

"It's sucking me!" Erin screamed.

Zoey was going to help until the tapeworm tied from her legs to her arms. The worm pulls her and puts her over the sewage on the wall. Erin was about to reach her bo staff but one bacteria made it vanish. Erin was watching Zoey while sturggling to get out.

Zoey was trying to get out but the tapeworm almost lowered her down. Dren floated down next to her.

"So pretty kitty, did you ever made your mind up or not?" Dren asked.

"For what?" Zoey asked, angerily.

"Well, if not then I'm going to have you no matter if you refuse. And say goodbye to Erin the puppy." Dren chuckled.

Zoey saw Erin lying down being sucked in. Erin saw Zoey struggling.

"How about we have a smooch for us?" Dren asked, rubbing Zoey's hair.

Erin's eyes widen and shouted, "YOU BETTER NOT!!" but she screams when the bacteria is almost trying to suck her breath out. Erin saw Dren holding Zoey's chin and was about to kiss her. Erin then scream in pain when the bacteria were sucking her alive which ends the dream.

_End of Dream_

Erin wakes up with a start and looks around while panting. She saw Zoey, sleeping peacfully.

"What a dream. But it wasn't just a dream..." Erin said.

The the bug camera still watched her. The scene switches into a dark lair, we see a little computer with Erin in it.

"...it was like I predic the future in my dreams." Erin pauses and then she laughs. "That's plain silly. Oh well, good night Erin." That's when Erin falls asleep. The silhouette figure with red eyes just smirked knowing this was almost the time to get Erin.

* * *

**(A/N) I know this was short but it was at least I made this chapter. Besides I really did this dream two nights ago and now I publish it.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Chapter 4**

**Old Friends**

The heros are on the rode again. Erin has an concern face about that dream last night. If she told Zoey or Alyssa, what would they say? She can't tell them. So she begins to think of the Witch Doctor song by humming it. Suddenly, a figure came out of the air and came in front of them. Erin looks and makes a glare knowing she knows that person.

"Hello... Erin." a familiar voice greeted.

The person was Lien-Da, this made Erin very angery.

"So that's Lein-Da?" Shelby and Alyssa asked, together.

"She's prudy!" Big said.

Erin slapped her forehead of what Big just said. That's when in a flash her brother Krogak came in next to her.

"Krogak!" Mina exclaimed.

"That's right." Krogak said.

"So that leaves one more..." Erin said.

"Me." a familiar voice said.

That's when a boy in a Yankee suit came next to the other side of Lein-Da. It was Sha, Erin's old friend.

"It's Sha, my favorite friend who is funny." Erin said.

"Hey/Hello Sha!" Tails, Mina, and Big exclaimed.

"Hi, Sha." Merrick greeted.

"Hey guys." Sha said, walking towards them. "Hi Erin."

"What's up, Sha?" Erin greeted. "Can we help you?"

"We came to say "Hey" and all." Lein-Da said, in front of Rider.

"I becareful about Rider. He's not use to strangers but once he gets to know you, he'll just be fine." Erin explained.

Rider just glared at Lein-Da but she didn't notice it due to because Erin was explaining about Rider.

"And Erin..." That's when Sha saw the Mew Mews. "Who are yah'll?"

"I'm Zoey." Zoey greeted.

"Corina." Corina greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bridget." Bridget greeted, bowing her head.

"My name is Kikki." Kikki greeted.

"And I'm Renee." Renee greeted.

"Nice to meet yah'll." Sha said.

Shelby came in with Jose and Jake.

"I'm Shelby, and this Jake and Jose, my boyfriend." Shelby greeted herself, Jake, and Jose.

"Hi there." Sha greeted.

"But Sha, don't you know that Lien-Da and Kragok are evil?" Jose asked.

"I KNOW THAT!!" Sha shouted.

Erin giggled because of his temper.

"Sha, calm down. You must be be patient." Erin said.

"_**I AM PATIENT!!"**_ Sha roared and threw the ink, as Erin took cover. Erin got up laughing some more as Sha calm down.

"I think it's time for you guys to go we have a quest to finish." Erin said.

"But Erin, do want them to help us?" Mina asked.

"_**NO!!**_" Erin, including everyone, except Mina, Tails, Big, Alyssa, Bonkers, and Merrick, exclaimed.

Erin looks at her friends who just coughed and cleared their throats pretending they were not include in this.

"Hey!" Sha yelled.

"Sha, we're fine. We can go by ourselves but if we need you I can call yah'll." Erin said.

That's Lien-Da pulled Sha with her and Kragok and they whispered for a few minutes. Erin waited as she looks at her watch until Lien-Da came in and spoke, "Okay, you can leave only on one condision."

"Name it." Erin said.

"If anything bad happens will have to go with you no matter what."

Erin then slid off her horse and hit the floor.

"Why did I bother told them?" Erin said.

"See yah." Lien-Da said.

That's when Lien-Da and the boys left walking down the rode until they were both gone. Erin climbed up her horse and still look dumpfounded.

"C'mon Erin, they might forget about it and we have a journey to finish." Corina said. "Besides I'm getting impatient myself."

Erin shrugged with a smile and they all went on a rode. Suddenly, that's when Dren appeared in thin air.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." Dren greeted.

"Oh great. It's the flying "nerd"." Erin said.

"That's right." Dren smirked. "Besides I have a predacite just for all of you! Infusion!"

That's when a giant Komono Dragon came out and it has wings and three eyes.

_"Good thing my dream didn't came yet because this is not where it started." _Erin thought, then spoke. "Well, it's the most digusting thing I ever seen!"

"Then you'll watch. Go, attack!" Dren called.

The Komono Dragon attack with it's tongue but they dodge it.

"C'mon, let's transform!" Erin called.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Mew Mew Fusion!" Renee shouts.

"Mew Mew Fate!" Kikki shouts.

"Super Nature!" Bridget shouts.

"Activate!" Corina shouts.

"Power Pendant!" Zoey and Alyssa shouts.

"Mewtamorphasis!" Erin shouts.

As the transformation song Supernatural plays the girls morph into their Mew forms. Then we see the seven Mews standing side by side.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" Zoey, Erin, and Alyssa said together.

The girls went up and attack with the others following them.

"Dancing Hammer!" Alyssa called. "Hammer Smash Attack!"

That's when a red light hit it making it have a headache. Erin came out with her bo staff.

"Coco Bubble Beam!" Erin shouted.

That's when alot of bubbles splash the predacite. Renee uses her whip and she pulled it down. Kikki used her attack to trap it. Suddenly, the predacite came out angery. Then it spread it's posion over Renee, Kikki, and Alyssa. They begin to choke until Erin pushed them out of the way.

"Thanks Erin." Renee said.

"What's the matter ladies? You can't handle this predacite? It's more powerful." Dren said. "Attack the new puppy and kitty Mews."

The predacite was about to attack them which startled them until there was a dark blast at it. Everyone look and saw a familiar person who was half duel monster and half Digimon. It was...

"DarkMagicianmon!" Everyone excalimed, except Big, Merrick, and Mina.

"Hello friends." DarkMagicianmon greeted. "I also brought more friends."

DarkMagicianmon move one step to show two more Mew Mews. One had long white blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears a white or cream colored mew outfit with red. She also has rabbit ears and a cat tail. She's Berry Shirayuki. The other had short red hair with a red bow, brown eyes, and wears a red mew outfit. She's Ringo Akai.

"Konichawa!" Berry and Ringo greeted.

DarkMagicianmon looks up and glares at Dren.

"Well if it isn't the Digimon and Duel Monster halfa." Dren chuckled. "Very well, I'll destory all of you. GO!"

The Komo Dragon attack but Zoey got up and yelled. "Rose Bell! Full Power!". The attack hit the monster and it turn back into it's real self and Mini Mew ate the infuser.

Dren growls but he looks down to see Erin sighs but still had a worried face. He smirks. "I'll see you later, girls."

He disappears as DarkMagicianmon, Berry, and Ringo came down.

"Hey, DM." Everyone said.

"I'm glad I was here before you guys were hurt." DarkMagicianmon said.

Ringo saw Erin, smiles, and shouts, "Erin-mama!". She jumped and glomped on Erin, which made them fall. Ringo giggles as she rubs her head under Erin's chin.

"Hi Ringo-chan..." Erin answered, kinda dizzy from Ringo glomping her.

The Mew Mews, Alyssa, Tails, and Merrick snickered while Shelby, Jose, Jake, Mina, Big, Froggy, and Bonkers were confused and DarkMagicianmon just smiled.

"I missed you, Erin-mama." Ringo said, still glomping and giggling.

"I did too." Erin answered, still dizzy.

"Erin-mama?" Shelby, Jose, Jake, Mina, Big, Froggy, and Bonkers wondered.

"It's a long story!" Erin said, as she transform back.

Ringo turned back and she wore a red and green striped shirt over a red short sleeved hoodie, pendant necklace, blue shorts, white socks, and yellow shoes. Berry wore a white long sleeve shirt, red skirt, white long socks, and black dress shoes.

"Well, DM. You wanna come with us, including Berry and Ringo?" Erin asked.

"Sure." DarkMagiciamon answered.

Everyone cheered for awhile and they begin to settle off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan and Deal

**Chapter 5**

**The Plan and Deal**

At the alien's hideout, there was talking.

"What do you mean one of the Mew Mews had a worried look?" Sardon asked.

"Yeah, I mean why would she be?" Tarb wondered, having his arms around his head.

"Well, that Mew Mew looked like she was worried one of the Mew Mews were about to get destoried." Dren explained.

"Hmm." Sardon thought.

"Without Erin knowing the other night, I used my Earwing predacite to get inside her mind." Dren explained, showing the predacite going into Erin's ear, while she's sleeping. "I found out that she has a dream about my future predacites."

"So?" Tarb said.

"After she woke up, she says that her dream can predic the future." Dren finish.

"So your saying her dreams can predic the future?" Sardon asked.

"That's right." Dren respond.

"Then why don't you make it come to life." Tarb suggest.

"Maybe I will." Dren said.

Without the aliens knowing, the same robot bug came off Dren, went to the ground, and saw the three aliens. Tarb then notice it. He went to it and looked at it confused.

"What is a bug or a toy?" Tarb asked.

He drops it and squishes it. But he didn't know it was a camera. Back to the little computer, it was messed up due to Tarb just squished it. That's when the figure picked up a phone.

In St. Canard at a high building with NegaDuck's flag on top, there was a phone ringing. Bushroot picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Fearsome Five's Head Quaters, Bushroot here." Bushroot answered.

_"I need to speak with NegaDuck." _a familiar voice respond.

"Sorry, he's busy right now, but call back later." Bushroot said.

He hunged it up but that's when NegaDuck looked at him angerily. Bushroot smiled sheepishly and gave the phone to him. NegaDuck snatched it.

"Next time, I'll answer it." NegaDuck said.

The phone begin to call again.

"Yes, this is NegaDuck. Who is it?" NegaDuck called.

_"It's me, NegaDuck."_

"Oh, what's is it this time?"

_"There are some sort of aliens I want you to pick up."_

"Well, do tell."

Back with the aliens, they teleported back to Earth.

"So the plan?" Dren asked.

"Whatever you say until soon." Sardon said.

"Yeah, maybe later." Tarb mocked.

The aliens were about to leave until Sardon notice a plant moving.

"Tarb, do you made a plant predacite?" Sardon asked.

"What? That wasn't me!" Tarb respond.

That's when the plant grabbed Tarb.

"Hey what's the big idea? Put me down!" Tarb yelled.

"Tempest Strike!" Sardon called.

His lighting strike was about to hit the plant but another lighting strike attack it.

"What just..." But he got interupt when a wave went over him and Dren and hit them on the ground.

"Dren!" Sardon roared.

"It wasn't me Sardon!" Dren exclaimed.

"Then who ever done this is gonna pay!" Sardon exclaimed.

"Hey are you gonna argue all day or your gonna get me done?!" Tarb asked, angerily.

"Will get you down." Sardon respond.

Suddenly a net went over Sardon and Dren and shock them.

We now see Tarb thinking his fighting someone but he wakes up.

"Hey, where am I?" Tarb asked. "Huh?"

He saw Dren and Sardon getting up next to him.

"What just happen?" Dren asked.

"I don't know. But who ever did this to us is gonna really pay deeply." Sardon respond.

"Where are we anyway?" Tarb asked.

That's when they saw themselves in a dark place with sewer water and cliff-like rocks. They were also on a platform with cage around them.

"I think I am sure that we're somewhere else other then outside." Sardon said.

"Really? I thought we were gonna do 'our' plan." Dren respond.

"Oh, yeah. Who did this to us? Who's in charge here? And show your face or..." Sardon covered Tarb's mouth and said, "Let me do the talking. Besides, I'll get us out as soon I figure who is responsable for this."

"Welcome gentlemen." a familiar voice greeted.

The three look up and saw a silhouette figure with red eyes came down by his chair. The only thing was shown was his hand with pencils on his fingers.

"Who/the heck/are you?" Tarb, Sardon, and Dren asked.

"My fellow toons call me... the Collector." he shows himself out of the shadows.

"Hmm, I never heard of you before." Sardon said. "What do you want wi...?" Sardon got cut by Tarb. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA CAPTURING US?! DO YOU ATTACK US OR YOUR GROUP DID?! I MEAN..."

Sardon pulled Tarb out of the way and shut him up.

"Excuse our friend here. He's a little impaitent." Sardon said.

"He's always have been." Dren chuckled.

"Not now Dren." Sardon said. "Now as I said, "What do you want with us?"

"Just a deal or favor as I put it." Collector respond.

"We do not work with earthlings. We are here to take over the earth by destoring the Mew Mews." Sardon explained.

"And besides, our master wouldn't like it if we work with an earthling." Dren joined in.

"Yeah, so nah, nah!" Tarb mocked.

"Oh but what if you bring someone I need." Collector said. "Maybe someone you know."

"Like who the Mew Mews? Forget!" Tarb said.

"Hold on Tarb. Who is this person?" Sardon asked.

"Someone who looks like this." Collector respond.

He take out a picture of Erin which she has her eye wink, a piece sign, one hand on her hip, and she wore her hair in a ponytail, her silver glasses, and wears two pink and two blue earrings on each ear, a pink hoodie with a blue heat within a bubble over a black long sleeved shirt, blue cuprise, white socks, and black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces. She also wore a black chocker with a blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink on the front and carries a pink backpack with a bubble on the back and black strapes.

The aliens were a little shocked. They know about Erin since she became a Mew Mew.

"Her? Why do you want that Me-" Dren then covered Tarb's mouth up. "About that girl, can we talk it over?"

"Of course, take you time." Collector agreed.

The aliens gathered around to talk it over.

"What are we going to do about it?" Sardon asked. "Deep Blue would be furious if he found out we worked with an Earthling."

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't know nothing about that girl being an dog." Tarb said.

"Well, I still have our plan and maybe he doesn't have to know." Dren suggest. "Besides, if we give her to him maybe he'll let us destory the Mew Mews."

"Hmm, a deal with an earthling. I'm not sure about this." Sardon said.

"Yeah me, too." Tarb agrees. "I mean what kinda earthling is he? He's kinda a walking animal."

"With pencils on his right hand." Sardon finished.

"Pencils?" Tarb wondered.

"As we were saying. Dren are you sure will have our plan and our deal from him?" Sardon asked.

"I guess so. But here's..." That's when Dren begins to whisper to them what they are going to do. Finally, they came out of their coment circle.

"We know this girl because we fought her before..." Dren said.

"And we talk it over..." Tarb conutined.

"If we gives this young lady to you, then we'll destory her friends and our enemies. Deal?" Sardon finished.

Collector thought about it and finally says, "Deal."

That's when the cage open and the aliens teleported out of Collector's lair.


	6. Chapter 6: Tails and Mina Gone!

**Chapter 6**

**Tails and Mina Gone!**

At night, the team was telling stories and stuff but Erin is standing near the tree looking at the woods.

_"I dunno what to do. Ever since that dream, I keep worring about it like everyday." _Erin thought. _"And would think Dren likes Zoey, she doesn't love him. Dren, he just try to get rid of me. I wish I told Zoey but I don't have enough courage to tell her." _In her mind, she was standing with her dog ears and tail out and she was growling. _"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ERIN? YOU BRAVER THEN THAT BUT NOT TO HYENAS!! JUST GO OVER THERE TELL ZOEY!!"_

"Maybe I should." Erin said.

She turned around and went over to her friends. Suddenly, something was in front of her. The image appeared as a girl Erin knows. It looked like Hotaru!

"Hotaru!" Erin wondered. "What are you doing here?". The figure didn't answer as it looks at her sad then her eyes turn red. "Wait, your not Hotaru! Who are you?"

That's when the illuision strikes and hits Erin to the ground. The illuision then turns into Mirage.

"Mirage!" Erin growled.

"Yes, it's me." Mirage said.

Erin pulls her legs to her and they pulled her up. She grabs her wand and attacks with her moon and water power but Mirage blocks it.

"Dang!" Erin said.

Alyssa jumps in and attacks Mirage. Alyssa then landed on her feet like Zoey since she is the black panther Mew.

"Hello, Alyssa." Mirage said.

Then she uses her roar which knocks Alyssa off but Mina grabbed her before she landed. Tails came in front of Erin then Mina jumped next to them and put Alyssa.

"Stay away from my girlfriend and my friend!" Tails snapped.

"You have no right to harm them!" Mina agreed.

Mirage looked at them knowing they are protecting the girls for Erin and their sister-like friend Alyssa. She smirks thinking she has an idea.

"What a nice thing! But you two maybe useful." Mirage respond.

Mirage was about to go for Tails and Mina but Tails flew himself and Mina out of the way. Erin and Alyssa watched them.

"C'mon Mina, we'll show her and will make Erin and Alyssa proud." Tails said.

"Rodger!" Mina agreed.

Tails begins to spin Mina around as he flies. Mina moves her feet in a kick postion. They keep spinning until they hit Mirage making her fall to the ground. Tails lands Mina down and they high five. Erin blushes as she sees her boyfriend protecting her.

_"Gosh, he's like my orange knight in shiny armor." _Erin thought.

_"I knew they protect Erin and... including me." _Alyssa thought.

Unknown to them, Mirage gets up and blast dark blast at Tails and Mina, causing them to collaspe to the ground and passed out.

"TAILS!! MINA!!" Erin and Alyssa screamed.

They try to go over to them but Mirage blocks them. She picks Tails and Mina up and she chuckled as she's about to leave. Erin and Alyssa try to go but it's too late she disappeared with Mina and Tails which cause the two girls to fall to the ground. Erin got up and she looked behind her. Alyssa gasp as she saw Erin.

"Tails... Mina..." Erin whispered.

"They are gone." Alyssa whsipered.

Erin looks down and she tries to hold tears back but then we see her hand holding tight on the grass and a tear fell on her hand. Alyssa looks at Erin and saw she was crying. Alyssa formed tears in her eyes and she was so sorry for Erin.

"Tails..." Erin whispered. "No... NO!!"

Erin hits her fist to the ground and cries. Alyssa went in front of her and looks at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Erin." Alyssa shed a tear.

"I know..." Erin said.

The Mew Mews and the others came and shouted, "Erin! Alyssa!"

Renee saw Erin upset and so did Zoey to Alyssa. Renee walks up to Erin and bents down to ask, "What happen?"

As Erin and Alyssa explained, Dren was watching from a above and smirks as he disappears.


	7. Chapter 7: Hime Azumi

**Chapter 7**

**Hime Azumi**

By the time it was morning, Erin was on rider with her bluish-grey eyes grown and still upset about what happen. Renee notices this and holds Erin's hand.

"Erin, we'll find them. I promise you." Renee said.

Erin looks at her and shooks her head. They continued going on their quest. Suddenly, there was an earthquake which made everyone fall, the horses scared, and the carriage broke. That's when a predacite came out and it's a platypus.

"Platyplus? A beaver duck, how dump." Corina wondered.

"Kinda, Corina." Erin said.

That's when the three Cynaclons flew down from the sky.

"Hello, there kitty cat." Dren said. "Miss me?"

"No!" Zoey snapped. "And what an ugly predacite!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Dren said. "Attack them!"

The platypus predacite attack them but they dodged it. Erin grabbed her Power Pendant and said, "I'm not in the mood for this!". She turns into her mew mew form and landed on the ground. She looks up with an angrey face, grabbed her bo staff, and attack it with all her strength. The Mew Mews were about to attack but Erin already keeps attack until Zoey destoried it.

"Got it!" Zoey said.

Mini Mew ate the infuser and said, "Elminated!". Erin still didn't look too happy as she jumps high and about to attack Dren.

"Sais!" Dren called, bringing out his Dragon Sais.

He and Erin attack and kept fighting. The Mews watched Erin as she angerily attacks him. She then hits him and slaps him really hard in the face. Erin landed down and looks at them with anger in her eyes. Dren glared at her as he charges at her. Suddenly, a black flash grabbed Erin. On a tree top, Erin saw a girl with black hair, pink eyes, black cat ears and tail, and wears a pink scarf, a black dress, black gloves, and black shoes.

"It's Hime Azumi!" Erin whispered.

"Let me handle this for you." Azumi said.

Azumi begins to attack all three of the Cynaclons. She uses her weapon until the three were weaken. They glared at Erin and Azumi as they disappeared. Azumi looks up and saw Erin jumped down and turned back to her normal form.

"Thanks, Azumi." Erin said.

"Your welcome." Azumi respond. "Well, I better go."

"Don't you want to come with us?" Erin asked.

"I work alone but hey if need me just call me." Azumi said.

Azumi jumps up in the trees and disappeared. Erin walked over to the others.

"Erin was fighting the Cynaclons badly." Kikki said.

"Remind me that I never make her angery." Zoey said.

"Mm-hmm." The Mews and Alyssa agreed.


	8. 8: The Nightmare Come True

**Chapter 8**

**The Nightmare Come True**

In a city, the team spilt up to find some more supplies. Erin, now has her hair up again and wears two pink and two blue earrings on each ear, a pink hoodie with a blue heat within a bubble over a black long sleeved shirt, blue cuprise, white socks, and black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces. She also wears a black chocker with a blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink on the front, was with Zoey but she still has that worried feeling on her face and in her eyes.

"Hey, Erin do you know a short cut?" Zoey asked.

Erin heard that and she was about to say no but she said, "Sorta."

"Well, where?"

Erin looks around and saw the sewer place and she eye widen then she looks the other way which is a dead end. She had no choice but to choice that way.

Erin sighs. "This way."

Erin and Zoey walked near the sewage plant which looks like were Dren got his bacteria predictes before.

"I'm sorry Zoey. But this is the short cut back to the others." Erin said.

"It's okay, I mean we can avoid the smell as we keep walking." Zoey respond.

Erin took a deep breathe and smiles but her smile was chattering and her body is shaking.

"Your the best friend I ever wanted. I mean nothing will bad ever happen to us." Zoey said.

That's when Erin kept looking nervous until she couldn't hold it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Erin, making Zoey startled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! We should go back now!"

Erin grabbed Zoey's hand and about to leave but Zoey stood there.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

Erin stop running while tryng to pull Zoey.

"Zoey, we have to go I been here before in my dream..." Erin said. "With you."

"What?" Zoey wondered.

"You and I took a short cut here, Mini Mew scense DRen, he attacks us, and he kills me!" Erin explained. "I don't want this to happen and I didn't told you this because I wanted to protect you."

"This thing was your dream? You shoulda told me in the..." Zoey got cut by Mini Mew when he came out saying, "Alien alert! Alien alert!". Erin smells something then she growls but she stops saying, "No! C'mon Zoey don't do it! Let's just leave!"

"Erin, what's wrong with you?" Zoey asked.

"Hello, ladies." a familiar voice called.

Suddenly, Dren teleported right in front of the girls and Mini Mew.

"Dren, what do you think your doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Just a little visit but I came with some two predacites for you and Erin." Dren smirked.

"No, Zoey, please! My dream will come true! I don't want it too..." Erin cried. "Find."

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphasis!" They both called. They both transform into their Mew Mew forms.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" Zoey and Erin shouted.

They got out their weapons and were getting ready to fight but Erin hold Zoey as Zoey looked conceren.

"Zoey, just go! I fight him myself. I don't want it too happen!" Erin begged.

"But... " Zoey whispered.

Dren just laugh. "Oh! How sweet but I'll make it happen because this is just for me and my kitty." Dren begins to infuse two jellyfish-like infusers into the sewage. Suddenly, two monsters; one was the bacteria but it was green and one was a tapeworm.

"Yuck! Nasty!" Erin scream, in disgust.

"Go Bacteriaum get her!" Dren called.

The bacteria was heading towards Erin. She tries to use her bo staff but it got hit and the bacteria got on her to the ground. Zoey gasp in horror.

"NO!! It's sucking me!" Erin screamed.

Zoey was going to help until the tapeworm tied from her legs to her arms. The worm pulls her and puts her over the sewage on the wall. Erin was about to reach her bo staff but one bacteria made it vanish. Erin was watching Zoey while sturggling to get out.

Zoey was trying to get out but the tapeworm almost lowered her down. Dren floated down next to her.

"So pretty kitty, did you ever made your mind up or not?" Dren asked.

"For what?" Zoey asked, angerily.

"Well, if not then I'm going to have you no matter if you refuse. And say goodbye to Erin the puppy." Dren chuckled.

Zoey saw Erin lying down being sucked in. Erin saw Zoey struggling.

"How about we have a smooch for us?" Dren asked, rubbing Zoey's hair.

Erin's eyes widen and shouted, "YOU BETTER NOT!!" but she screams when the bacteria is almost trying to suck her breath out. Erin saw Dren holding Zoey's chin and was about to kiss her. Erin then scream in pain when the bacteria were sucking her.

"I THOUGHT I PROMISED THIS NEVER HAPPEN!!" Erin screams which echoed.

That's when blue lighting came out again and Erin's eyes turn fully bluish-grey and the bacteria came off her. The blue energy strike the bacteria. Dren saw this and so did Zoey.

"What is she doing?" Dren yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Erin glared at Dren but as she raised her hand her eyes turn normal, her hair fell down to her waist, and she fell to the ground turning back into her human form. Zoey gasp but the tape worm tighten her.

"What was that energy?" Dren wondered.

The bacteria formed back and it went back on Erin.

"Leave her alone!" Zoey ordered.

"Sorry, sweetheart but she's gotta go to current person that's waiting for her." Dren said.

The bacteria swallowed Erin which made Zoey sick. Sardon and Tarb came in near the bacteria.

"We'll take this from here, Dren." Sardon said.

"Yeah!" Tarb agreed.

Inside, Erin was inside with her sleeves torn and lose, her hoodie torn off, her stomache showing because of the torn of her black shirt, her cuprise were torn on the bottom, and her shoes messy. Her hair is down and her chocker had broke off. The bacteria spit out the chocker and the torn hoodie without the aliens knowing.

That's when Tarb and Sardon disappeared with the bacteria predacite. Zoey gasp in horror as she struggles to get out.


	9. Chapter 9: Telling the News

**Chapter 9**

**Telling the News**

Mini Mew flew faster to the others and saw Alyssa with Shelby, Jose, Jake, and Berry.

"Alyssa! Berry!" Mini Mew yelled. "Help! Help! Zoey, Erin, big trouble!"

"Erin and Zoey in trouble?" Alyssa wondered. "C'mon, guys!"

Alyssa and Berry turn in their Mew Mew forms while the others turn into dragon form. Mini Mew told the others and Mini Mew guide them where Erin and Zoey were.

"Right, here! Right here!" Mini Mew said.

"Thanks Mini Mew!" Alyssa said.

Renee looked and saw Erin's hoodie and chocker. She gasp as she picks both of them up which the chocker made the song Any Time You Need A Friend music note.

"What happen Mini Mew? Where's Erin?" Renee asked.

"Zoey disappeared with Dren! While Sardon and Tarb took Erin while inisde the predacite's body!" Mini Mew explained.

"That was just gross." Corina respond.

"Where did they took them?" Shelby asked.

"Dren took Zoey to another place while the others disappeared!" Mini Mew said.

"What will Sha say?" Big asked.

"We'll tell them." Merrick said.

At the Team Dark Legion's hideout, Alyssa, Jake, Big, and Bonkers went in front of Sha's room. Alyssa pretends to talk to him, "Sha, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you, that Zoey and Erin is captured and disappeared, leaving behind Erin's chocker and hoodie. Yes, we'll do it,"

The others was about to knock the door, but they can't, "No…We just can't." That's when they heard laughing coming from Sha's room; he looked through the key hole.

In Sha's room, Sha is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Sha pretended to be a horse as two brown-haired kids sat on his back. They are having fun, until one of the kids bonked his scepter on Sha's head. Sha woke up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Well, come in," said Sha, "Come in!"

Alyssa, Jake, Big, and Bonkers entered the room, going to tell what happen, "Sha, we…"

"So, you guys came for us for help, did yah," Sha shook Alyssa's hand and Lein-Da and Krogak came in with the others, "Tell me all about it. So what happen?"

Outside, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Shelby, Jose, DarkMagicianmon, Berry, and Ringo watched from the door.

"Yo dude, we didn't get a chance," Jake replied.

"Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," said Sha, "We'll fight evil together, stop the nazis, and all sort of thing."

"But…" Bonkers to explain.

"Here, have a popsicle, take a few more," Sha shoved one in the team's mouth, chuckling.

"But, but, but…" Big said.

"Better be right pass this early."

"But, if you just only listen…"

Krogak gave Sha his sword, "And for you my friends…"

"Sha, please," Alyssa, and the others begged begged.

"A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…" Sha wondered, "By the way, what title would you like?"

"Sha, Erin, Zoey, Mina, and Tails are captured," The others spoke finally told the brown-head boy.

"Erin, Zoey, Mina, and Tails are captured? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…" Sha stopped at the moment, when the team told them told him, _**"THEY'RE WHAT?! **_Why you…you…you traitor!" Sha held his sword, very angry as Alyssa, Jake, Big, and Bonkers stood back and the team outside close the door.

"No Sha, remember your blood pressure!" Lein-Da panicked.

"_**PIECES!!"**_ Sha sliced Bonkers' popsicle in half; he gasped.

"No Sha, no!" Alyssa ran behind the chair with the others.

"_**SABOTAGE!!"**_ Sha sliced the chair as Alyssa, Jake, Big, and Bonkers, ran by the table, "Why didn't you rsecue them? You're in league with Erin all along!"

"We tried to save them," Jake slid under the table, "But they vanished to thin air and Erin and Zoey got captured!"

"Unlikely story!" Sha slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. The team jumped up.

The four jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true! All we could find is Erin's hoodie and chocker!"

"The whole thing is a plot!" Sha jumped after them, about to attack them, but they dodged.

"But they are friends! We won't rest until we find them; we determine we can look for them with clues!"

"What? What did you say?"

Alyssa, Jake, Big, and Bonkers jumped way to the chandelier, "We can find Erin by her chocker and hoodie and the others with there communacations," Bonkers showed him the chocker and hoodie.

"You said that, did yah'll?" Sha laughed, "We got them!" Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed the Goofy Holler when they landed on the bed.

"But we may find Erin with the aliens if they are with the another person," said Jake.

"That's their problem. You giving your word, my team'll hold them to it," said Sha.

"No, no Sha, I have nothing to do with it," Big refused.

"You'll try to Erin with this in every place in this world and find the others by anything you guys got and if you do find them," Sha held his sword close to the team's faces; they gulped, "Bring her back safely."

"Yes, Sha," Alyssa, Bonkers, and Big understood, then they left.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayl

**Chapter 10**

**Betrayl**

The bacteria predacite came in the lair of Collector with Tarb and Sardon.

"Now remember Tarb, we have to be very gentle about the deal or the deal is up." Sardon explain.

"Ah, this will be easy as cake." Tarb shrugged.

"Very well." Sardon said.

A chair turned around to reveal Collector.

"So, so, where is she? Where is Erin, Mr. Sardon?" Collector asked.

"She's inside here. Tarb." Sardon suggest.

"Okay, yah bacteriaum predacite spit her out." Tarb told it.

That's when the bacteria begins to spit out a blob of it's inside with Erin in it right in front Collector's chair. The bacteria gets off and Erin came out, gasping for air and coughing. She collaspe as she keeps breathing hard and weaken by that nasty thing.

"There is your award." Sardon said.

"Yeah, so whatca gonna do with her?" Tarb asked.

Erin groan as she wipes her glasses and flip her long hair back.

"What, what happen?" Erin then snaps out of it. "Zoey! Where's Zoey?"

"She's not here right now." Tarb said.

"Why you!" Erin snapped.

She was about to attack but she fell down weak this made Tarb laugh.

"Now, about our deal." Sardon said.

"Oh, about that." Collector said. "I think the deal is up."

"WHAT?" Tarb asked.

"What do you mean? You have what you want, now what about us?" Sardon asked.

"I guess I forgot to mention not to have her unhurt." Collector 'smiled'.

"What you mean unhurt? Our job was to take over the earth by destoring our enemy including her."

"Of course but she can not be hurt or anything."

"You mean you ain't gonna kill her?" Tarb asked. "Then what are you gonna do to her?"

"It'll be explained later right after you two leave." Collector explained.

Erin got up and looked dizzy, she turned around and saw Collector with a glare. "You! So this is why you aliens made my dream came true, you gave him to me! That's the biggest mistake!"

"It was for me Tarb, and Dren. But Dren will have to hear this right after his done with the leader." Sardon said.

Erin got her strength back a little as she pulled her hair back down and she healed clothes back together. "You two better tell me where is Zoey is or your gonna regret you brought me here with him!"

"Sorry, but we'll not let him have you no more." Sardon said, then yelled. "Tempest Strike!"

Erin sheild herself with her hands until the blast hit. The smoke disappeared and Erin open her eyes to see a sheild in front of her. She turn around to see Collector's finger on a button. The aliens were in shock.

"Let me try! Attack her predacite." Tarb ordered.

The predacite attack Erin but she jumped and flipped over on top of Collector's chair and jumped over a rock, standing on one hand. The predacite attack but she blew ice and water at it. She kicks it and destoried it. She lands right in front of the aliens but she collaspe to her knees.

"You will pay for the betrayl and she will for everything we done for you." Sardon said.

"Yeah!" Tarb agreed.

The aliens disappeared leaving Erin with Collector. Erin breathes hard and saw Collector with her glare face.

"I guess it's you and me." Collector smirk.

"Yeah right." Erin said. "Why did you save me? We're moral enemies or did you forget?"

"Like I said, you can't be hurt or anything." Collector explained.

"Well, if you save my life it does mean I don't change or try to hurt you." Erin respond.

She was about to attack but the his chair moved up with her. After he reached the top, she fell over on the top floor.

"What's going on? Are you trying to..." But she got cut by him. "Well, let me explain. I recreated my machine but it's a version number 2."

"You mean version 2.O." Erin corrected.

"Don't correct me!" Collector yelled.

Erin then smirks and says, "Now you know how me and my family feels."

"Don't even try to cheer me with your commets."

Erin got up by holding the handle and lend towards it. She begins to think of something until she say, "If you 'are' a toon, then why did my dad say your a human? Because, I'm a human but I'm actually part toon and besides you... you think you are a toon but your not."

"I am a toon! I've always been!" Collector yelled. "You are just a human raised by a bobcat. You have five fingers."

"True but I can do what toons can and you can't." Erin explained.

That's when Collector slaps her right on the cheeck which cause her to fall aside. She got up and felt her cheeck and it was burned by the slap.

"You... you... slap me!" Erin whispered.

She tighten her fist and her eyes begin to fill with hate and was about to punch him but he moved which made her fall again. Erin glare at him because of all of this.

"I must say you are weak." Collector said. "It'll all change."

He reached his hand out for Erin but she didn't want to so she got up and dusted herself.

"I never want to be help out from you, dude." Erin said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hmm. Well Erin, I think it is time I..." Collector picks Erin up by her neck without choking her. "Pencil you instently."

"Put me down!" Erin ordered.

Before he could set Erin down, Erin tries to get out but he hold her with his other hand around her stomache.

"You must strong for a girl." Collector said.

Erin was about to hit him but that cause her hair to fall down. and her pony hit his pencil which broke.

"I don't care what you will look like because I will still always have..." Collector threw Erin down and point his pencil in her nose. "You!" He then chuckled.

"Gee... At least somebody wants me. Too bad he's a demented evil laughing toon collector with pencils for fingers who wants to preserve me under plastic forever." Erin begins to gulp and behind her back she hold a cross preying to the others would come.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission

**Chapter 11**

**The Rescue Mission**

Team AToons were running to find Erin, Zoey, Tails, and Mina. They kept running with panting breathes. Alyssa saw something in front of her and it look like Shadow.

"Shadow?" Alyssa said, stopping.

That's when Big stop but everyone but Merrick, Shelby, Jose, DarkMagicianmon, and Renee.

"It's got to be an illusion." Alyssa wondered.

She looks at it hard and she was right it was an illusion from Mirage. The illusion disappear into Mirage and she push Alyssa with field. Alyssa got back up. Mirage puts a force field on the heros except Alyssa.

"Leave them alone!" Alyssa demand.

"I will later." Mirage respond.

Mirage then picks up Alyssa, which made her scream. The force disappeared and Berry was going to save Alyssa but she hit the ground when they both disappear.

"No!" Berry screamed.

"Now we lost not Erin, Zoey, Tails, and Mina, now Alyssa." Jake said.

Merrick's cross necklace and Mini Mew's eyes glow.

"Mew Mews. Mew Mews" Mini Mew called. "Erin's found. Erin's found."

"She has a signal call but she can't call right now." Merrick said, holding his necklace.

"Don't worry, I have the dog for the job." Bonkers said, then he whistled.

That's when Toots came out of nowhere and beep.

"Aw! How cute!" Kikki said.

"Toots can find Erin's location." Bonkers said.

"We'll split up and find the others." DarkMagicianmon said. "The Mew Mews will go with Bonkers, Toots, and Merrick. Shelby, Jose, Jake, Big, Berry, and I will go find Erin, okay?"

DarkMagicianmon puts his hand in the middle, the others smile and they did the same and then they push their hands in the air. DarkMagicianmon left with the rest. Bonkers tied Toots with a leash.

"Okay Toots, find Erin!" Bonkers said.

That's when Toots ran off dragging Toots. Mini Mew follows them and so does the others.

Back with Erin, she puts her cross necklace in her back pocket and she hold Power Pendant. She looks to the right and saw the prop box open. She got up but her feet couldn't move.

"Oh very funny." Erin said, angery.

That's when Erin felt weird as claws move her around as Collector exams.

"No, no. Scoosh a little to the... um... Right." Collector said.

Erin is now stand still with her peace sign up, her hand on her hip, and her head straight up.

"Beeautiful." Collector chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you for this. And this is why I hate this because it's like Yoga." Erin said, then sarcastic. "And I really feel much better now!"

"Like I said before 'Now remember this is art. So do try to smile.'." Collector quote.

Erin raised her eyebrow and made a crocked smile but she looks up and gasp.

"I have to transform or else my face is about to be sled." Erin said, as the glass went over her.

The glass was almost to her feet but it stopped yet again. Collector notices it.

"I didn't stop it. Who stop it?!" Collector asked.

"I pull the plug." Renee's voice called, coming out with the plug. "Your in big trouble for trying to laminate Erin."

"Renee! Boy, I'm glad to see you!" Erin said, bending down to the little opening of the glass. "Hey, what took you guys so long?"

"You dad had to walk his dog." Corina came out and explained.

Bonkers came out with Toots and they nod.

"Drats, it's that model again." Collector shouted. "I have to stop them before my greatest work of art escapes."

Renee, Merrick, and Bonkers pick up the glass, Merrick broke the locks on Erin's feet, and Renee escort Erin out.

"I'm glad your safe." Bonkers said, hugging Erin.

Toots jumped up and licked her.

"Mama!" Ringo exclaimed.

Ringo jumped on her and glomped on Erin, giggling.

"Ringo, dad, Toots, I love you guys but we have some urgent manners to take of." Erin said, pointing out at Collector.

"Stop where you are! Don't make me rup you out!" Collector yelled.

Erin looks at her Power Pendant as she gets up and squeezes it, saying "I'm not hiding this from you anymore! Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!!". Erin transforms into her Mew Mew form with Zoey's transformation song.

**(A/N) Yes, in this story I'm using Zoey's song but just in this one because my secret will be revealed.)**

After the transformation, Erin hold her bo staff and said, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in you Face!"

"Mew what?" Collector wondered.

"Yeah, that's right! Mew Erin the African Wild Dog." Erin said, spinning her bo staff.

The Mews transform and they were in their Mew Mew forms. Erin begins to spin her bo staff faster until she sats it right next to her.

"C'mon, Erin." Corina said. "Are we gonna fight him or not?"

Erin smiles and puts her bo staff down.

"I will. But not with my staff but with my Mew form let him hit me with his best gag." Erin said.

The Mews and Merrick, except Bonkers and Toots, were confused.

"Dad!" Erin called.

Bonkers stand next to Erin and they begin to act the same thing when Erin was little.

"That's it, you insulted me, insulted my friends and family, and insulted the qintin of France." Erin said, as she and Bonkers slap him with Bonkers gloves, which made Collector angery.

"A changeller to a duel sir." Bonkers said. "Toon to toon. Slapstick. A slat possesses."

"A duel?" Collector chuckled. "You fools, you don't know what you two don't know who are up against. I shall enjoy... this!" He hold up his sharpen pencil ready to duel.

"Go on you foil villain you. Hit us with you best gag!" Erin said.

She and Bonkers blew raspberries at him.

Collector got shocked with anger. "Nobody gives me the raspberry! That's it!"

He chareg at them but Erin backfliped while holding her dad. She grabbed a mallet from her dad and try to smash him but missed. He grabs her wrist but she flips over and lans on her hand with her legs bend.

"Remember I'm a black belt in karate." Erin said.

Back with DarkMagicianmon and his crew, he made a portal and they all jumped in. They saw Mirage's place and they saw Mina surround by black rings, Tails was hanging from his arms, and they saw Alyssa in a cage. They look around to see if Mirage is there.

"So glad you heros came." Mirage came out of nowhere. "But your gonna miss all the fun."

Mirage attack themn but they dodge. DarkMagicianmon uses his attacks from his Dark Spear but she blocked it until Shelby hit Mirage with her tail. Jose blew fire but she sheild herself. Berry uses her wand but Mirage hit it away.

"You can't bet me. I'm powerful." Mirage said.

That's when a lovely voice sang.

**Think of me**

**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye**

**Remember me**

**Once in a while, please promise me you'll try**

**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free**

**If you ever find a moment**

**Spare a thought for me**

**We never said our love was evergreen**

**Or as unchanging as the sea**

**But if you can still remember**

**Stop and think of me**

**Think of all the things we've shared and seen**

**Don't think about the way things might've been**

Mirage covered her ears knowing the song is hurting her. The rings let go of Mina, Tails' chains broke and Alyssa's cage disslove. That's when a girl with sliver hair and wears a black and white komno. She's Hikari Ino, DarkMagiciamon's girlfriend.

**Think of me**

**Think of me waking, silent and resigned**

**Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind**

**Recall those days**

**Look back on all those times**

**Think of the things we never knew**

**There will never be a day when I won't think of you.**

"Stop singing!" Mirage yelled.

But Hikari didn't listen as she kept singing and surround her friends with lights.

**Can it be?**

**Can it be Christine? **

**Long ago, it seems so long ago**

**How young and innocent we were**

**She may not remember me**

**But I remember her.**

**Flowers fade**

**The fruits of summer fade**

**They have their seasons, so do we**

**But please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!**

After the song, the light disappeared and Mirage uncovered her ears and saw everyone was gone. She screams in failure

Back with Erin and the others, Erin know dodges the pencil so does her dad. Erin grabs Collector's wrist and pulls him over her making him hit the rocks. He gets up and saw that Erin's strength was getting stronger. He was about to punch her but she flips over him. Bonkers throws an anvil to her as she kicks it like a socceror ball. She final kicks it over her head which it hit the machine. Toots meep at Renee, who was smiling holding handcuffs from Erin. Before Collector could run off Renee handscuff him on his right arm.

"Never mind about this. Your coming with us." Renee said.

"No I'm not." Collector disagreed.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too, too, too, too!" Corina yelled.

"NOT!" Collector yelled, bring his hand out.

He saw his glove was off showing his real hand. He quickly hides it, smiling. The Mew Mews were shocked when Renee hold up the glove.

"Hey wait a minute, he's got five fingers." Renee said.

"Your right Renee. He's got five fingers." Corina agreed.

"Told yah!" Erin said.

"Five fingers?!" Bridget, Kikki, Ringo, and Merrick gasp.

"Wha. You miss counted. It's just a fragment of your imagination." Collector chuckled nervously. "I'm just as toon as Miss Dennis here."

"Shyeah right." Erin said. "You couldn't resit the banana peel, you have five fingers, and you can't laugh at any jokes. So it proves your not a toon."

"That's my girl." Bonkers said.

"NO!" Collector exclaimed. "I'm a toon! I... I am. I am a toon!"

Erin walks up to him saying, "Well, then explain this." Erin pulls his mask off which made everyone except Erin and Bonkers gasp.

Bonkers holds the mirror in front of him again but he gasp which made it broke. He gasp as he backs up.

"Collector, wait you forgot your prop box." Erin yells, remembering the box is still open.

"I am a toon!" Collector said.

Erin was about to stop him but he fell inside as he grabs Erin by her shirt. Erin scream as she gets in dropping her pendant on the ground turning back but she hangs on.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"I'm going without you." Collector roared.

Erin's other hand let go as her hoodie tore. Her hoodie finally tore from the back and he fell with Erin's hoodie saying, "I'll be back and I will have you."

Erin's hair came down as she holds tight until she let go screaming but Renee grabbed her hand and pull her over. Erin looks down.

"And I'll be waiting." Erin said.

She closes the box and hugs Renee. Renee gasp but she hugs her back. Erin open her eyes knowing she's missing something.

"Zoey!" Erin said. "We have..." Before she could say anything a bright light came in. DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, Jose, Shelby, Jake, Alyssa, Berry, Mina, and Tails came in with Zoey in DarkMagicianmon's arms. They landed and they saw Erin okay.

"Tails! Mina! Alyssa! Zoey!" Erin exclaims.

Erin hugs all of them and kisses Tails as he kisses her back.

"I save Zoey when sempai told me what happen." Hikari explained.

Erin cries knowing everyone was okay until she say, "Let's go home.". Everyone nodded and leave the place but Erin was behind, she pick up her pendant, and she glare at the prop box.

"That's the second hoodie you owe me!" Erin whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Chapter 12**

**The End**

Back home at Cafe Mew Mew, the Mews were having a celebration by eating desserts.

"Erin, Alyssa, I'm glad it's over yet." Zoey said.

"Yeah, if we want us to help you again, just tell us and we'll help." Kikki suggest.

"Thanks but you girls have aliens to fight but we'll call if we need you." Erin said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

Everyone laughed and had fun as they ate. Hime Azumi watched with a smile and she ran off.

Later with the others they were having their time of their life. Big is back fishing, Mina is singing at her concert, Merrick is at his church, Erin's family is okay, DarkMagicianmon is dating Hikari in the Balance world, Jose and Shelby are at the dragon world dating, and Jake is back in New York skateboarding.

A few days later, we see Tails and Erin walking together in front of the sunset. They stop in front, they lean over and kissed. Soon, Tails picked up Erin and flew her over the sunset knowing there will be next adventure and their time of their lives soon.

--

**(A/N) Sorry for making it short but at least I finish it. I'll make the next adventure but it'll have to be one chapter after my Texas visit for month.)**


End file.
